


Rat and Hog meet their family

by Shama_Nina



Series: How Rat and Hog fit right in this mess [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Canon Compliant, Comfort, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Headcanon, M/M, Roadrat Fluff, Team as Family, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shama_Nina/pseuds/Shama_Nina
Summary: Junkrat and Roadhog aren't exactly the definition of heroes, but Overwatch slowly learns to accept their flaws. Within their ranks the two Australians find friendship and over time even something they'd call family. They have a little rough start and Jamison learns something new about himself at first tough.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes & Hana "D.Va" Song, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes & Lúcio Correia dos Santos, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Series: How Rat and Hog fit right in this mess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658776
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	Rat and Hog meet their family

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my head canon about the Junkers arrival on the team. Jamie has some problems with his autism at first, but makes quick friends with Hana und Lucio.  
> This is a series, if you got wishes for meeting different characters or other ideas that fit this more ore less canon-verse just comment, sometimes I take promts ;)

Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutledge’s way to the ranks of Overwatch were a little, some would say, unconventional. Most of the current agents were either famous war heroes from all over the world or old agents who had followed the recall under Winston’s leadership.

The two criminals from the Australian outback were definitely not part of any of these groups. Known as Junkrat and Roadhog they were rather infamous for their spectacular heists all over the world, nobody would think of the word hero when they got mentioned in the news.

So yes, you could say that they were unconventional, but also highly effective and Overwatch was in dire need of capable hands, even if those hands were usually found near terror and crime. When the both of them got convicted after a failed heist in Brazil, Junkrat’s prosthetic was crushed and Roadhog pinned beneath a crumpled building, effectively delivering them to the police on a silver platter, Overwatch took their chances.

Winston and Commander Jack Morrison went to visit them in their high security prison. Fawkes with only his stump hidden in the long prison norm sleeve and a pathetic peg for a leg and Rutledge heavily chained to the concrete floor. They looked absolutely miserable, so it was easy to get them to agree. Get out of prison, be loyal to Overwatch, a deal was made, contracts signed.  
They flew to back Watchpoint Gibraltar that day, two future agents in tow.

At first, they were contained to the inside of the new main base of the revived organisation, still criminals prone to bring mayhem after all, but Commander Morrison was very clear with the fact that they would never see daylight again if they betrayed Overwatch or hurt any of the other agents on base.

The first introduction was to Mercy. The swiss medic was supposed to check their health, which was not an easy feat considering Jamison’s absolute hate for anything even vaguely resembling a doctor. Luckily the larger aussie was surprisingly cooperative. The small woman was used to dealing with rather intimidating patients, but he really took the peak in point of appearance. At way more than two meters of height and around 220 kilos Roadhog could easily crush her with one hand, but he was pliant and although really short in his answers he provided all his information freely.

Aside from a bad case of asthma the giant of a man was exceptionally healthy. The gut had her concerned for just a moment, but he was probably fitter and stronger than most other men his age. His smaller colleague was much more difficult to handle. He was fighting every single thing and spitting insults all along the way, even after Mako had shown him nothing bad would happen.

He grew up in the wastelands, the auburn colour of his eyes and his extremely light skin were indications for the mutations the high radiation had caused in a lot of children there, meaning he had a very high risk for cancer of any kind. The blonde was glad that she found nothing of the like, but also instructed the Australians to watch out for different signs.

Next the doctor checked his stumps, or at least tried to. With his arm it was easy, the prosthetic had been destroyed, the Junker without a limb for weeks now, so he showed it to her willingly. The leg on the other hand was anything but easy. All that was attached was a measly, wooden peg leg, probably made from scrap back in the outback, but all he said was that he wouldn’t let her take his leg. The thing was a piece of shit, but she also kind of got it, without that leg he would be down two limbs and probably pretty helpless. Not a nice thought, but his stumps looked irritated and raw, unprofessionally sewn together and horribly scared. She put some slave on his arm and bandaged it up to the elbow and after arguing with Jamison for up to an hour she handed him the salve and the bandages.

“Good, if you don’t want me to do it, do it yourself. Your big friend here can hold your leg in the meantime, nobody will take it away, but you probably haven’t taken it off in a while now, right? That’s really bad for you, the scars don’t look good, the visible skin above is agitated already. You don’t want the old wounds to get infected believe me, that will be ugly for sure.” She told the Junker off in a hard tone, but after some grumbling, he finally relented and let Roadhog hold his artificial leg.

“You can’t wear it for the next 48 hours at the very least, your skin needs to dry and scab over a little bevor putting strain on it again. Then you should visit our engineers, there’s three on base, they will build you better prosthetics than this junk.” Mercy concluded after everything was bandaged and looked over. Then she pressed a crutch in the tall man’s hands and shooed both of them out.  
There were still a lot of things she would like to discuss with the both of them, like how Jamison was really underweight for such a tall man or how Mako favoured one arm over the other, but those were things that could wait a little longer, at least until some form of trust was built. She was a brave woman after all, not a stupid one.

Junkrat looked extremely miserable in the new environment. This was no fun at all, better than prison, but definitely not what he had in mind when starting his world tour. The beefy man at his side looked to be with absolutely no emotion, but only for unschooled eyes. His presence was silently comforting the smaller man, always assessing their situation. He would get the both of them out of this if he thought it was necessary, but it didn’t seem so bad right now. At least Rat got looked over by a real doctor once, but the thing about his prosthetics was concerning.  
Jamie was difficult about materials, colours, sounds and especially textures. He built his limbs himself, just how he liked them, even though the wooden leg was not all that good, it was bearable. The engineers here wouldn’t understand. Roadhog really hoped it would not go completely horrible.

Both of them had nothing left on their back when Overwatch took them in, so they looked a little funny in their Overwatch issued casual clothes. The standard sizes just didn’t quite fit. Mako’s neckline ripped at the front and the shirt was rather tight over the gut, but while Jamie’s theoretically fit his height it just hung off his skinny frame and made him look like the world’s largest, limbless child. The black colour made his skin look ashen, and his blond hair was carelessly bundled in a messy bun, as best as he could with only one hand.

He wanted to put on the leg the next morning, but Hog was quick in taking it away before Winston led them to the mentioned engineers. Torbjörn was the oldest and first to be introduced. He built most of the gear on the base and also had dealt with a lot of prosthetics beforehand, his own arm included. He was a really small man and instantly went to touch the Australians stumps, something that made Jamison highly uncomfortable even though he hadn’t the best sense of personal space either.

Next was the swedes daughter, Brigitte. She wore an orange shirt, something the blonde Junker instantly liked, but she was still rather new to the business, mostly did armour, not something as complex as an artificial knee or hand. That was a damper, but what really put a stop to the whole situation was Satya, or more commonly known as Symmetra. She was distanced and had a distasteful look right from the start. She looked like she hated their guts and would be all too happy to put them back in prison to rot.

Junkrat knew instantly that he couldn’t let these people build his new limbs, no way in hell! But that was his only chance on an arm and a leg, so he let Torbjörn try against all odds. The small man took all measurements, asked for some preferences, but not nearly enough and set to work. It would still take a while, so the duo wandered off on their own again.

They usually stayed by themselves, but the kitchen was an open space, and they kind of needed food. After tripping over the empty pant leg for the hundredth time or so Jamie went to saw it off and took the other cameo coloured leg of the boring, standard pants right with it. Back to shorts, just how he liked it.

Hog was just cracking some eggs in a large frying pan when two other people stepped into the kitchen. It was the first unofficial meeting the two ex-criminals had with people on the base and the atmosphere was tense until the bubbly girl approached Jamison. Mako tensed, ready to strike, but all she did was compliment the blondes improvised shorts. “Uhh, that’s cool, I really hate them damn issued military clothing, we’re not in a bootcamp, right?!” she giggled and turned to her dark-skinned friend, who looked mildly uncomfortably.

“So, you have to be the new guys, right? I’m Hana, this is Lucio, what’s your names, where do you come from, uhh, I heard they got you from prison, what did you do?” The brown-haired girl let out a barrage of questions without a breath, her friend trying to get her to calm down a little with a concerned glance in Roadhog’s direction. Jamie’s laugh was loud and full bellied, the larger Australian smiled under his mask.

“Well yeah, guess we the new guys, roight!? Me name’s Junkrat, this Roadhog from Australia. I really like blowing stuff up, robbed some banks, gutted some assholes, government didn’t like tha so we went ta prison, but not long, your group get us ta work for them. I’ll need a new arm and leg first though!” He exclaimed loudly as he typically was and started tapping the table top in front of him happily.

“Oh wow, that sounds cool! I’m from Korea and Lucio here’s from brazil, how old are you?” she continued questioning the Junker and shook of Lucio’s hand who tried to get her to look at him, so she would just please stop pestering the criminals, was he the only sane person around here?!

“M’ twenty-five, you?” he answered, still tapping his faint rhythm on the table. “Damn, thought you were older because you’re so tall, but you’re actually a year younger than Lucio! I’m nineteen, so the youngest one base. You should come play some games with us!” The excited Korean said right before Mako put two plates of eggs with toast on the table and sat down. “But we’ll let you eat in peace for now, sorry for the interruption.” Lucio intercepted and pulled Hana with him when leaving.

The aussies shrugged at each other, Roadhog giving a thumbs up before softly patting the blonds head and digging in. “It’ll be good for you, people in your own age.” The larger man mumbled while eating, the other grinning wildly. “Well yeah, a first that they don’t try ta kill me on sight, so why not? Tha girl’s nice right?!” Hog only gave a meaningful nod.

A few weeks went by like this. It was like a truce of some sort, nobody went near the Junkers and they left everybody alone as well. Mako went to train sometimes, the only person interacting with him was Reinhart. Just like him, an older man with exceptional height. They did some heavy lifting, but didn’t actually talk much.  
Mercy was happy how Junkrats stumps were healing up, the time without prosthetics doing them some good and Torbjörn really tried to build him new ones, but they just weren’t what he wanted. The colour was lame, blue and grey, the footfall was weird, the hand to detailed, the sounds to loud, the material to light in the arm, to heavy in the leg, the padding was very soft, but also kind of itchy. All in all, the new prototypes sucked, made him scratch his arm raw and rip at his hair. The swede was trying to make adjustments, but he was quickly losing his temper with the annoying Junker.

After Winston finally gave them the clearance they went outside a lot, to simply sit in the sun. In the outback Jamie had to smear himself with dirt if he didn’t want to burn to a crisp, here Ana, a nice older woman who saw him getting sunburnt right on the first day outside pushed a tube of strong sunscreen into his hands. It smelled a little weird but was probably way better than dirt, so Rat used it without complaint.

On all other days they stayed inside, usually in their room, but more and more often in the common rooms. They were large enough that if you wanted to evade them you could, like Satya or that weird woman Mei, they never saw them, but it was also good for silently cohabitating. Not doing anything was boring, so Jamison quickly figured out how the TV system worked and Mako went on to the large bookshelf and picked something to read. Hana really got Jamie to play some games with her, and it looked like Lucio was warming up to them as well. He still seemed a little spooked, but neither of the Australians had done anything wrong since getting here. Roadhog was just really silent while Junkrat was rather loud. They were actually on first name basis after a few days chilling together. Hana had taken on calling the blond by the nickname Jamie all the time, and him liking Lucio’s music was kind of cool as well.

Then came the day Jamison would finally receive his finished prosthetics. Winston and Morrison as the leaders were there to observe, as well es Ana and Mercy as their medics. Obviously Torbjörn and Brigitte, to make last adjustments, and Hana and Lucio had decided to come see as well.

Mako was keeping Jamie upright, a better position for the first fitting said Torbjörn and the blonde was squirming in his huge arms, uncomfortable with the situation as a whole. To many people, two engineers touching him at the same time, air in the room is stale already. He was getting the itchy feeling again as soon as the leg prothesis was attached to him and Roadhog let him go again. It just didn’t feel right. The material was still too heavy for his liking, especially the foot felt unnecessary, like he would overbalance and trip all the time. The swede hat sprayed it orange on his wish, but it was the wrong shade, to much red, Jamie didn’t like red, the smell was bad as well, reminding him of burnt rubber, the worst was the sleek texture though. Sliding his hand up the metal felt like a real calf in his hand, cold and hard, reminding him of a dead body. He said nothing, instead tapping his thigh in a fast, nervous rhythm while the engineers went on to the arm.

It only got worse from there. The artificial elbow was to small, he was sure his flesh and bone one was bigger, the size of the hand was right, but there were a lot of open structures, he could hear them whirring while moving, it made his skin crawl, not to mention the weight. It was so light the arm felt hollow, like it wasn’t even there! Jamie couldn’t help himself, he started scratching at the rest of his arm, right where metal ended and he began. This was not right, that was not his arm, not an arm he could ever accept!

The blonde Junker didn’t hear Brigitte’s concerned voice, neither did he notice Mercy, who came over when he didn’t react. Someone touched his arm. It was too much, a scream was ripped out of his core and he hunched over himself, now desperately clawing at this fake arm to get it off. The leg wasn’t better, he stumbled, trying to get away only resulting him landing on his bony ass. He howled, like a wounded animal, tears streaking down his pale face.

“Get him to stop, he’ll really hurt himself!” It was Morrison, always collected even in distressing situations, that left everyone else shocked. Mako got down to his friend as fast as he could, taking the healthy arm away from his stump as carefully as he could, holding onto the thin chest with his second hand and bracketing him in-between his massive thighs. “Rat, everything’s ok, they’re gonna take them off now.” He tried to sooth while Torbjörn and his daughter worked as fast as possible in removing the prosthetics. As soon as they were gone the blonde curled into a small ball, trembling and making soft, high-pitched noises nobody except Mako knew. The large man let go of his arm, but not of his chest and laid his hand on the small neck before him and applied some pressure. He didn’t know why, but it tended to calm Jamie.

Only after he fell silent Mercy went near them again and crouched in front of Fawkes and Rutledge. “Jamison, did you have meltdowns like this before?” she asked in her most serious voice, even more serious than a few weeks back while literally testing them for cancer. The younger one managed a nod, but did not uncurl or look at anything other than his hand, still pinching the flesh of his thigh slightly.  
“Was it only because of the prosthetics?” she continued professionally and the Junker made a vague so-so gesture with his hand. “Not just the prosthetics then, but the whole situation?” that got her a solid nod in return and she smiled slightly. “You touched them, then you looked unhappy and started tapping and scratching your skin. Was it about the texture of the limbs then?” She was very observant, nobody except for Hog knew about his difficulties with things like that. He had tried to explain to the engineers, but they hadn’t understood.

“Have you ever heard of autism before?” The doctor looked sceptically at him when he practically confirmed her suspicions, in no way had he been diagnosed, but it was so obvious it hurt. “It’s not exactly a disorder, nothing to be ashamed of, it just means your brain works a little different than most others do. Things like texture, smell and colour can be really important, but it’s not just that simple, right? You won’t have to wear prosthetics you don’t like, we’re going to find a solution for this, but first sleep it off. Meltdowns tend to be exhausting.”  
And damn was that woman right, Junkrat was shivering on the floor, eyes drooping and body heavy. He didn’t need to verbally confirm, Mako just knew. The big man picked him up like he weighed nothing and carried him in his hands, up to his room where he laid down right next to him. The only way both of them could comfortably sleep, even if the bed was a tight fit between the tall men.

Usually Jamison slept in smaller intervals but this night he slept through until the sun was rising. Waking up in Mako’s arms was so nice, even though his whole body hurt. His muscles seemed overly tired and his stump was burning. A look down to the missing limb revealed raised, pink scratch marks all over as the source of the burning feeling. Ah, that’s right, yesterday he tried on the prosthetics and had a massive meltdown in front of everyone. How embarrassing… Usually the blonde tried to keep things like that private, it was a weakness, not to be shown if you wanted to survive.

Until now Jamie didn’t have a name for his weird behaviour, but Mercy had called it autism. He didn’t know what that was, but she seemed to recognise his symptoms pretty clearly, so he didn’t have a reason to doubt her. Hopefully Overwatch wouldn’t take this as a reason to kick them back to prison.

When Hog awoke, he was very affectionate with Rat, something he wasn’t normally. He pet the small blonde, kissing his face softly, even saying sorry. He got lost in playing with Mako’s silvery hair for a while, humming contently, then the large man carried him down to the kitchen and made breakfast, it was nice.

As soon as he was done eating Hana and Lucio burst into the kitchen space, panting slightly. “Hey Jamie, you ok?!” the girl asked him with worry in her eyes and the Australian nodded with a happy smile, fidgeting with his knife. “Yeah, I’m good now. Was just a little much yesterday, didn’t like the limbs one bit.” He concluded as they sat down next to them.  
“You built your last prosthetics yourself, right? From scrap in the Australian outback, and your bombs too?” This time Lucio asked and the blonde nodded proudly, gesturing in his usual, wild way. “Yes, all from trash! The leg was kinda shit, but whatever, the arm was soo good, and me bombs are all perfect little beauties, you should see them in action!” He exclaimed loudly and their friends nodded in interest, meeting eyes.  
“You think you could build better limbs if you got good materials?” “Definitely!”  
Hana was out of her seat in an instant. “I’m gonna tell Jack, I’m sure he’ll let you build them yourself!” she screamed back at them, while already running down the corridors to the commander’s office.

Mako sniggered, earning a stare from Lucio, who up till now had never heard a happy sound out of the man. Junkrat scrapped his chair over the floor as best as he could, closer to the man, crowding his space and leaning on the huge arm, that could break him in half without a drop of sweat being shed. Instead of shaking him off, Roadhog pet his head affectionately, Lucio felt like his eyes would pop out of his head any second now. He got that they were close, but not this close and cleared his throat. “Umm, so you two a thing?” he asked meekly and the two Australians eyes met. “Huh, yeah, thought that was obvious.” The blonde perked up and the larger one laughed, actually fucking laughed in response. Lucio couldn’t help but laugh with him. “Yeah, sorry, guess I’m kind of dense.” He answered with a snort.

Shortly after Hana was back with them, saying that Rat was indeed allowed to build his own limbs, if he needed help Torbjörn and Mercy would always have time for him when not on missions. And well, if that wasn’t good news he didn’t know!  
He started tinkering right that afternoon, Lucio and Hana helping him with things he couldn’t do one handed. His way of working was unconventional, just like him. He drew some sketches, but not like the other engineers on a computer, but from hand, he also did a lot of work on the fly. He only wrote very few notes, instead using colours to indicate meaning and he also wrote down a lot of numbers, that made absolutely no sense to anyone but him.

At first people were a little sceptical of his doing. His handwriting looked messy beyond believe, and nobody could imagine he had a very good education with growing up in the eradiated outback and all that. Especially the other engineers thought it was laughable, they had studied so long for their job, failing uncountable times before getting good and this weirdass was supposed to do a better job than them?

But the arm Jamison built himself looked rather impressive. He didn’t go for a realistic look at all, instead choosing a more mechanical approach. The elbow joint looked strong, like throwing things would be easy from now on, the fingers were long, just like on his real hand, but more chunky. The thing was spray-painted a shocking orange colour and looked heavy, but when he put it on himself Jamie looked comfortable. Although the thing was heftier than the one Torbjörn made, his biceps and shoulder wouldn’t overwork themselves, it was what Mercy said, and even the old swede said that this thing was way stronger than his own design. Unconventional, but functioning, just like Junkrat, it made the three newfound friends laugh.

After the arm was done the work on his leg was way faster. He didn’t need the help of Hana or Lucio anymore, but they still came to watch. Jamison tried to explain the numbers to them after saying that he was just no good at writing, but the mathematics behind them flew way over their heads. When asking him where he learned that he just shrugged, saying it was just logical to him, it was impressive.

The leg was designed after the peg leg. His body was used to not having a foot now, it made him way more flexible he said. The metals he chose were very light, but the knee still looked sturdy and was feathering his steps, so he wouldn’t hurt the stump any further. He chose the same obnoxious colour when it was finished as with the arm and was jumping around all bubbly and happy with his new leg.

On the very next day Mercy sat Junkrat and Roadhog down to explain more about this whole autism thing. After she asked them if Commander Morrison was allowed to listen too, as their direct superior it would be good if he knew about things like that, Hana and Lucio were invited in as well. As Jamie’s friends they just wanted to know about this condition and how they could accommodate his needs.

She didn’t instantly start lecturing them as expected but instead started with a question for Rat. “Have you noticed some differences between you and other people, or other things that are special about yourself?” She managed to make it not sound accusing or like something was wrong with him, which was nice, because this was kind of a difficult topic for the ex-Junker.  
“Well yeah, obviously. For once I have some difficulties with like colours, textures, smells and sound, just like you said. Usually I like loud sounds, but there’s things like rain that scare me. Some foods make me puke because I can’t stand the texture or smell, there’s also things I don’t like to touch cause they feel bad. Torbjörn’s prosthetics were like that, made me skin itch like crazy, and there were two strange people touching me at the same time, like no go.. I actually like touch a lot, but like only from people I trust, or if I initiate? Is that logical?”  
After Mercy assured that she understood all this and thought it was indeed logical, he only wanted to be touched in his way was totally normal, even people without autism felt uncomfortable about things like that sometimes, he continued.  
“I was also very late with talking? Like I understood, but the sounds just didn’t come out. People thought I was dumb or something, but one day it just clicked and since then I never really shut up again? You can ask Hog, I chatter like constantly, also my hands always move. I gesture a lot while speaking, but also fidget with stuff and tap at things, like meself, tables, Hog, really anything will do. When I’m happy I jiggle me leg or my hand? I think it’s a nervous gesture for other people, but I only do when ‘m happy. Sometimes I make weird sounds without noticing as well.” The blonde explained further and indeed, he was tapping a fast rhythm on the table while doing so.

“Did you go to school?” Mercy than asked him and he hummed slightly in response.  
“I think when I was really young, yeah. S’ where I learned to write, but I’m like really bad. I just don’t like letters, they always sound different when spoken aloud.”

That’s when Hana chimed in again. “But what about the numbers? You did really complicated stuff with numbers while you were planning your own prosthetics, it didn’t look like you learned that in a school.”  
Junkrat nodded slowly, without meeting her eyes. “Yeah, I learned that by myself. I started building bombs and the like early, chemicals and numbers just work in my head, I guess? It’s just logic in the end. First limbs were a little hard, but I know how it works now.”  
“And you did that without help?” Mercy elaborated again and wrote something on her notepad quickly. Jamie nodded, a little hesitant this time.  
“Oh calm down, that’s nothing to worry about, it just means that you have selective interests and are actually rather prodigal, without any real education. It’s a good thing and it’s common for people with autism. I would like to test your IQ when you’re up for it actually, you could be an engineer for overwatch. You colour code your sketches and draw from hand, right? It’s easy to accommodate to things like that.” The swiss doctor explained all this in a relaxed voice, sounding rather happy.

When Morrison asked how this would affect Junkrat as an agent and how the other agents could help him on missions and also here on base Mercy nodded thoughtful as she was. “He’s already well adjusted, there’s not much that needs to be handled. What Jamison described as fidgeting is actually called stimming when we talk about autism. There are two kinds for him, what he does when he’s happy or distressed. Most of it is good for him, so let him do it, except for things like scratching or pulling his hair that’s harming himself. Even if you think he’s annoying, don’t tell him to stop. The sounds like his humming could be a problem on missions, where he needs to be silent, but I guess Roadhog is pretty good at keeping him calm already, am I right?” she asked with a knowing smile in the direction of the large man. “They just need to stay together, there’s also easy things like chewing gum or small toys that can help. You can write me a note about foods you don’t like and as soon as you get your clearance you can go and shop your own clothes. If possible, nobody will touch you, so you can initiate when you feel ready, that sound good?” she asked him and the other blond gave a happy sound that could best be described as a chirp. He blushed a little embarrassed by this but nodded.

“Your pretty cool Jamie, and you too Mako. I’m happy you’re here with us!” Hana smiled as soon as all the others had filed out of the room and Rat let her hug him, Lucio joining in quickly.

After that meeting it didn’t take long before the both of them were cleared for combat training. Junkrat got his own workstation in the shop of the engineers and built them new weapons including a large collection of bombs. They were part of the team now and soon went on their first mission, fighting the good fight. A lot of people were still sceptical about them but in the end that didn’t matter one bit, Jamie and Mako were as happy as they’d ever be, outsiders never mattered to them anyways.


End file.
